The Jaden War
by darkangel0103
Summary: DISCONTINUED No one would have ever guessed that trouble was brewing beneath the surface, just itching to emerge. -Full Summary inside- 2 Chapter Prologue is up. Please Read and Review. READ CHAPTER ONE FIRST, Important note!
1. Important Note

To those who think something went wrong,

Yes...this story is reposted. I deleted the original just so I could add this _chapter_. The original is copy is still on my computer for any -cough-_idiots_-cough- who thinks this is not by me.

The first two chapters of this story (excluding this one) have been called strange and stupid. Why? Because people don't read author's notes!

Chapter One ~ _Prologue _

**AND**

Chapter Two _~ Glimpses_

Are both prologue. I just simply named the second one. So...

**You can technically skip the first two chapters of this story (once the third is posted); but be warned! This fanfiction will make very little sense if you don't read the prologue. It is there so you can understand why: certain characters behave the way they do, interact with certain people, characters are on their death bed, and -of course- the Original Characters!**

So please save yourself the trouble of commenting on the stupidity of this story, because I'm only giving you background information. Thank you!

**ENJOY THE STORY! ^_^**

~Darkangel0103


	2. Prologue

_**The Jaden War - Prologue (thing)**_

**Rating:** Teen...I'm going to try to not curse as much XD

**Summary:** The time is war, to kill is to protect. The world will burn if - and once - the Jade Devil returns. (this summary is a work in progress and is subject to change)

**Disclaimer:** ...if I owned ATLA and its characters do you really think I would be writing fanfic...I mean really XP

**Author's Note: **Okay I haven't decided if I am going to go through with this idea or not but I still want to warn you. If you look below you will see a small section that is like an introduction, this is actually a piece of the story from another time in it. I might put this ever so often (or all the time or never) to kind of give you some background that goes along with the story. Oh and one more thing...the POV is not of any characters...its suppose to be like a "god" looking down and observing.

* * *

><p><em>Heed my warning Avatar, your ways are old. The time is war, to kill is to protect. No one is safe, as long as the Jade Devil comes to be. Stop them from arising, that is your final task. Heed my warning Avatar, the world will burn if the Jade Devil returns.<br>_  
>The arrowed man sat up in bed, sweat dripping down his body as fear consumed his heart. It had been ten years since he was last contacted by the dead – the spirits. Fifteen years since the war had ended. He was married now, trying for a child. As with his friends who had long since settled down. What could this task mean, his mission was supposed to be over. He had served his purpose, now he was to just live, then die. Gray eyes slowly glanced over to the female one pillow down. The blankets rose with her breath, peacefully. Nothing like the man who sat beside her. Carefully he removed the covers, using his oldest style of bending. He snunk out of the small room within the temple, past the sleeping students, out to his childhood friend. Into the night he flew upon the beast, to a place long gone. To a place where the owl guardian lived. The Avatar could only hope that the letter he left upon the ground would be found by his love.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Fifteen Years Prior-<strong>_

Iroh sat there laughing as the children around him giggled at Sokka's mangled attempt of drawing them. The Hundred-Years War had finally ended by the hands of teenagers. Even those with the smallest egos could not help but feel elated by knowing what they had achieved. They were children of war, from one of the worst times to ever be born; but they never let it hold them back. Now only one questioned left unanswered, one stone left unturned.

The Avatar relaxed upon an air ball, "So what now?"

"Whatcha talking about Twinkle Toes? We just won a war!" The blind girl pumped her fist into the air.

"Yea, but we're still kids -"

"Speak for yourself," Those surrounding him laughed at Iroh's comment.

But Aang continued, "Well _most _of us are. We've got entire lives left ahead of us. I mean only Zuko has a plan, being Fire Lord and all, but what about the rest of us?"

"Aang's got a point guys," Katara secured her arms around each other, "We're products of war. But there isn't a war anymore."

The two warriors shared a glance but the male was the first to speak, "Well, I guess we should probably tell you. Suki and I were thinking about starting a warrior's academy. Between the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island there is an uninhabited island. It would be the perfect place to start teaching styles for non-benders that incorporated different forms!" Everyone around Sokka was astounded by the way he spoke, as if he actually had put some thought into it.

Toph casually picked her toes, "Well that takes care of Snoozles and Fangirl. What about you Sugar Queen?"

The girl in question turned a light shade of pink, making the Avatar's heart flutter, "I don't really want to go back the South Pole, believe it our not, I think it might be too cold for me to handle now. So...I'm going to stay in the Fire Nation. There aren't a lot of healers there so I might become a doctor."

"You would be a nice asset," Zuko and Iroh both nodded approvingly as the former spoke.

"But Sis! You just were questioning what you were going to do! How -"

"Sokka, I've been thinking about it for a while. Since we were in Jang Hui. I just decided now."

As the group fawned over the new found occupations of the Gaang, no one noticed how the Avatar slipped out of the room. Heartbroken with tear filled eyes to the brim, tempting to spill at any second. It was an expected reaction. After all, he thought the tan beauty would want to stay with him and travel the world. They hadn't even bothered to ask him his plans, but then again, he was the one to pose the question in the first place. But the Fire Nation over the Air Temples! Why would she chose there? It would be like choosing Zuko over him and, though they were now friends, that seemed impossible.

Unbeknownst to Aang the raven-haired girl had come onto the balcony to join – maybe even comfort – him. Whatever her reason, she wanted to make sure that the arrowed boy did not move. Metal and Earth slowly encased his being whilst she approached. Toph's sightless eyes boarded straight into his as her face began to frown.

"Aang? Listen I now you're probably freaking out right now, but it's okay. I mean, we can always come and visit her..."

"We?"

"I was thinking of coming with you if you didn't mind. Going back to the Bei Fong house...I've seen most of the world now. To sit at home all day, protected, would suck. But if you don't want me to I understand," she turned to exit but he - newly freed - thrust out an arm to stop her.

"No, come with me. I don't want to be alone. Not anymore," his face also fell at his words: spoken and unspoken. She could only nod through her limited understanding of his thoughts. "Toph, what was it when you realized Sokka chose Suki?"

The girl took a few steps back, surprised that her friend could have possibly known about her old feelings for the blue eyed boy. Aang noticed this and gave a half smile, "Yea. I knew. Always did."

"Well. It kinda sucked at first but I got over it," She sunk down to the ground with him.

"But you love him right?"

A blush crept up her cheeks, "Loved. Not love. And well I did; but sometimes when you love somebody you have to know when to let them go. That's what I did. Anyway Aang it's okay. Katara is still there ya know," she punched him in the arm, "Besides you haven't lost her."

Aang slowly rubbed where Toph had given her famous tight hook, "But you're wrong. I have. Just watch Toph. I have..."

_**...  
>-An thus the story begins. <em>No one would have ever guessed that trouble was brewing beneath the surface, just itching to emerge. <em>  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Yep...I started a new story. The above is really just a prologue hence its shortness. Please tell me what you think! Read, Review, Love and while you're at it...check me out here on and on deviantart (screen name darkangel-103)**

**Don't worry...I'm working on my other stuff...but this has been on my mind for awhile...**


	3. Glimpses

_**The Jaden War ~ Chapter 1 ~ Glimpses**_

**Rating:** Teen...I'm going to try to not curse as much XD

**Summary:** The time is war, to kill is to protect. The world will burn if - and once - the Jade Devil returns. (this summary is a work in progress and is subject to change)

**Disclaimer:** ...if I owned ATLA and its characters do you really think I would be writing fanfic...I mean really XP

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay I haven't decided if I am going to go through with this idea or not but I still want to warn you. If you look below you will see a small section that is like an introduction, this is actually a piece of the story from another time in it. I might put this ever so often (or all the time or never) to kind of give you some background that goes along with the story. Oh and one more thing...the POV is not of any characters...its suppose to be like a "god" looking down and observing.

Also (if you read the note _chapter_) you know this is a repost. I edited a few things, including...to make it easier to read...putting breaks in the paragraphs! The line breaks mean that the scene is changing and some time has passed. Dots (ie. "...") mean that the scene has changed, but it is involving the same people.

* * *

><p><em>We stared each other down to the core. "I thought you were dead!". The person before me just<br>smirked, "Not a chance. You failed," with a swipe of their arm I was thrown against the wall. My life flashed before my eyes as the world turned black and my chest heaved. "By the way, a lot can change in ten years boy. You just have no idea..."_

* * *

><p>A year had passed since the end of the war and life seemed to remain the same. People still fought, cities and economies in ruins, and citizens within the Fire Nation were divided: those who wanted Fire Lord Zuko and those who believed in the Phoenix Reign. It was to be expected that such a split would occur, a year after a war would not change much.<p>

_Much._

Some had changed, the Earth Kingdom was in shambles. With Earth King Keui unfit to rule, he had been removed; too sheltered to comprehend how to repair a broken country. The only fit choice was King Bumi, but this too wheeled no prosperity. Bumi was one-hundred-fourteen when he assumed his position as emperor, it was only natural that the stress would take its toll on him. Running a province was completely different than a nation, and though he looked in perfect health, the efforts were slowing killing him.

A young man by the name of Haru became Bumi's man in waiting – or rather, successor. He had been trained in the ways of royalty secretly throughout his entire life. Never learning until one season after the War had ended that he was indeed Bumi's grandchild. For his safety they had vowed to never tell him, and for grandparent and child to not come into contact after year one and before year thirty; however, the war -and end of- had changed all of that. Haru now lived in a grand earthen place, had hundreds of servants beckoning on his every call, welding unimaginable power over a vast land, and a beautiful girlfriend.

The Earth Kingdom was set for now, but what of the Water Tribes? The first princess had died two years prior, the only other being Katara. However, she had decided to stay in the opposite climate of the Fire Nation, much to the amazement of her friends and disappointment of her tribes. Choosing the world's worst territory (as this was the view of the polar lands) over them, was denouncing her history as a young Water Tribe woman.

Because of her decision the tribes were no without a princess which meant no marriage between the tribes. Many had tried to argue Sokka into becoming the arranged marriage candidate; however the southern chief's son made it quite clear that doing so would be over his dead body. His warrior Suki was the only one for him. The tribes eventually came to a mutual choice of dropping the subject; no matter, there was very little unity between them. Such matters however will be discussed later, as with the Air Nomads.

Life as the Gaang knew, however, was still. They naturally kept up their connections, meeting once a year for the annual End – of – the – War Meetings and Four Nations Ball. Here debates were held as to how the post-war world was to be handled. Though agreements were occasionally accomplished, it was very rare. Only two nations, Fire and Earth, had rulers open to new ideas; Aang wanted to keep the traditions of the Air Nomads alive; and the Water Tribes refused to change. Helping the post-war world was already a difficult task, but it did not help that other forces were working against the young group of teens. Their destiny was, unlike others, set in stone. It was only a matter of time before they realized.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**2 years after the 100-Years War**_

"You know what Twinkle Toes? If you're just gonna mope then I'm leaving you again. Maybe I should've taken up Jun's offer of joining her!"

"No Toph! That would require murdering. It wouldn't be like you!"

"How the hell would you know? That's it, land Appa now. I'm tired of you never listening!"

"Toph please, no..."

"LAND!"

"No! I refuse!"

"Fine. Goodbye Aang. You need to realize that I always cared, but I can't take being ignored and rejected. Start giving a damn about people besides yourself. I hope Katara never comes back for you, you asshole," She hiccuped, wiped her eyes, trying to clear off the few stray droplets, and jumped off the side of Appa. The airbender watched as she soared to the earth rushing to meet her. Only a small tap could be heard as they touched; and then, she ran.

The boy whispered to the cloud of dust, "Toph, I'm sorry."

...

...

...

"Who is it?" The bounty hunter asked towards the air, her whip ready in hand.

"Its me, Toph Bei Fong. You still got that offer available?"

"Well, well, well. Never thought your boyfriend would let you come."

"He didn't. He's not my boyfriend and most likely never will be," A hint of sadness could be heard in the blind girl's voice.

Jun nodded in understanding, "I see. Well yea. You would be valuable to hunting with those abilities of yours; although, your clothes will need to be changed. You've got to be able to blend into the night, which requires a lot more black."

"Whatever. Just get me away from the Avatar, he makes me sick," Toph walked to her new mentor and away from her old life.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your visit. Remember, add those leaves to your morning tea everyday to remove the rash. Come back in two weeks so I can see how you're doing,"<p>

Katara waved goodbye to her last patient. Her doctor's office was still small when compared to those in other nations; but for her new home, it was perfect. The building was modest with only the basic furniture, quite common in the fishing province that it was located in. The townsfolk had come to welcome and love her the moment she arrived; especially the young bachelors looking to settle down. Naturally she rejected them, but its was comforting to know that she would be able to find a good husband in the province. Katara did not need a man to survive, that was perfectly clear, but she had always loved children and eventually wanted some of her on. However, that wouldn't be until many years from now. In her eyes, sixteen was too young.

"Miss Katara! Come quick! Laiua's water has broken!" A frantic man yelled at the building's door. Katara only nodded, she had known this day was coming and had been trying to comfort Laiua's nervous husband who was now at her door. It seemed that her day of work would yet to end until the sun rose again.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Uncle, Katara says this medicine will make you feel better,"<p>

"Zuko," The old man wearyingly looked to his nephew, "She lied. It will only delay the inevitable. A miracle would have to happen."

"I'll make one happen, just watch, I will!" The Firelord ran to gather the proper tools. He knew what he had to do, but he wouldn't go alone.

* * *

><p>The young couple sat together enjoying a quick meal before resuming their work. The last year had treated them well; rain came to help produce their food, trees were plentiful to build their home, fish cam in massive amounts that fed the meat loving man. Their students were few but they were strong and each day it seemed that another came.<p>

"Sokka? We have a problem..." the young woman began to fidget.

"What?"

"Our students keep asking if we're married because we share a bed, its becoming quite annoy-"

Sokka slightly jumped but only smiled with a mouth full of cat tuna, "Don't worry Suki, they'll get over it." The Water Tribe man did not want to reveal the fact that he already the solution to the problem. It was resting upon his work bench.

* * *

><p>Despite everything happening to members of the old Gaang, one person had been forgotten.<br>She was deep below the Earth, where her screams could barely be heard. But help would not come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Annual Four Nations Ball<strong>_

The music was loud as people sailed up to the island. Today was the second time such an event had been held in history, and many more were to come. The Four Nations Ball was looked forward to all ages for games, cuisine, clothing, and persons.

Slowly people cleared the way for the grand masters to enter the grove. They lined against the trees -and up them- to get a better view. The Avatar was the first to step onto the path; however, tonight he only represented his mother element wore the traditional cloaks that the Airbenders wore; with bright oranges and yellows, and dull reds and browns. Aang walked to the head table greeting those along the way until the crowd turned its attention back to the entrance.

Katara walked in with a beautiful blue summer dress, trimmed with light white fur. It was similar to her travel garb but no one in their right mind would say so; she hated with they compared the two _opposite_ outfits. Next to Aang the young waterbender sat, along with the firenation man she was dating, Kai. Heartbreak could have been heard as the Avatar watched the man give Katara a kiss, but he sat there silently trying to hold back the tears of rejection.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Mai walked in, hand in hand, as they sat at the grand table. Great attention was brought to them as slowly the females around them squealed at the ring upon Mai's finger. Through great difficultly the bride-to-be silenced them, promising to spill later into the evening.

Finally the last grand master entered the clearing, and everyone gasped. It had been almost a full year since Toph Bei Fong had disappeared off the map. No matter where they looked she could never be found and now the people knew why. The earthbending master had joined the bounty hunter Jun and changed her look and occupation. Now as a fourteen year old girl she had developed more and matured from the bratty child she used to be. Her hair was much longer, reaching barely above her buttocks, with half of it tied into a small bun. Her usually pale green eyes seemed brighter due to the black eyeshadow surrounding them; or at least the eye that could be seen. For the other was hidden by a bang. Toph had long since shed her earthly toned tomboyish clothes, for a short black dress with dark green skintight knee-length pants underneath. Lengthy thin metal coils were wrapped around both of her arms, giving the appearance of jewelry. However, those who were unlucky enough to become her prey knew a different story, they were whips that could be molded into any shape or form and controlled like bird-snakes. To her left was Jumi, the sixteen year old that she had been acquainted with for quite some time as it was Jun's suggestion. To be truthful, it was actually the bounty hunter's fiance's brother that had promised her to look after her pupil. The young couple walked up to the final chairs at the grand table and sat, whilst an appointed man spoke to introduce them.

...

...

...

"Welcome all to the second annual Four Nations Ball," the chatter slowly died down, "Let us greet the ones who contributed greatly to the end of the Hundred Years War, the Grand Masters!"

"Princess Katara of the Water Tribes along with Kai!" they stood quickly and bowed to the crowds.

"Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Bei Fong residence and Earth Kingdom! Accompanying her is Jumi!" They too bowed as with the rest of the masters that followed them.

"Firelord Zuko of the Fire Nation and his fiance Lady Mai!"

"Lastly, Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads and four nations! And ladies, he came alone," the announcer winked at Aang has those who gathered laughed at the man's words.

"Let the opening ceremony begin!" With that the middle aged man walked from the podium as the four representatives of the elements walked to the four corners of the clearing. Each one stood in front a tall pillar that had a hole at ground level and one that opened to a large sphere in the middle of the arena. It was made of a clear metal called plastic, something that had been introduced just for this event.

The four friends bowed to the crowd and then turned towards their respective pillar. Toph was to begin by shooting dust into the structure that would propel it into the sphere. Then Zuko sent searing flames to melt the earth. Katara flowed water to cool the flames. And Aang blasted air to reveal the final project, glass. To complete a firebender lit the candle underneath the glass to illuminate it. The ball had now begun, as the four nations had created the glowing sphere.

...

...

...

...

...

The party was into full swing as Katara, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Jun, and a few other women gathered around Mai to hear of her and Zuko's engagement.

"This is wonderful, when can we expect a wedding?" Katara squealed, she did love weddings. Especially those that happened by choice.

"Honestly I don't know, you see -"

"Toph?"

The blind girl's head shot to the left, "Go away Aang."

"Please!"

Through great deliberation she finally got up, "Excuse me girls, I must deal with an idiot. Jun? Tell Jumi we can dance later."

"Mmkay! Now Mai, details!" The shrill of how she was about to become one of the most powerful women in the world could be heard numerous feet away from the ladies.

...

...

...

"What is it Twinkle Toes, I was busy. But then again, you wouldn't care now would you?"

The Avatar cringed, she still remembered, "I'm sorry."

"No your not. You still love Katara right? Even though you just saw her kissing Kai, something she never did willingly with you. You just surprised her every time Aang."

"What's your point! Its hard to let go of someone you love! You wouldn't know!"

The earthbender sat down on a rock chair, "I wouldn't know? Idiot, why do you think my parents haven't tried to recapture me? They gave up and started grooming my perfect little sister! I loved her more than anything and I left her because I knew who and what you were. I knew about that vision you saw in the swamp because I had a similar dream. Yea Twinkles, I always knew about what you saw. I left because I knew I had to teach you. Oh and guess what else. I had to leave Sokka, my first real crush because I knew he would never like me back. But you know what, I left you because you'll never give her up. Aang what you feel for her isn't love, trust me, I would know. Now if you excuse me, Jumi is waiting to dance."

As she turned to walk away the boy reached out for her arm, "Just hear me out. I'm really sorry. Please come back, I won't ignore you anymore, I'll listen! Just come back," tears began to grace his skin.

"You want me back, even though you know what I am. I'm a bounty hunter now Aang, I've murdered, I've stole, and I've cheated. Can you really except that? Really?" She hesitated before turning around to face him.

"I may hate it, but I can try. I was taught to forgive."

"Fine, but you'll have to find me."

"What?"

The blind girl smirked, "Its a simple _game_. One week after today it will begin, by then both of us would have continued traveling. If you can find me, I'll come back with you and leave Jun, Jumi, and Iko. Deal?"

"I guess, but where would I look?"

Toph smiled over her shoulder as she walked back to her date, "Twinkle Toes, if you really want to find me, you will. You've done it before. Oh by the way, orange is a really nice color on you," and with a wink she was gone.

Aang stopped in his tracks and whispered aloud, "Did she just...nah. I must be imagining things."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for lying to you. I didn't know how to tell you the truth," the woman fell to her knees crying.<p>

"Katara, its okay. My Uncle told me. That's why I need you. Long ago I read a scroll that talked of a _magical _plant that would reduce ailments for a while. I need someone I trust to help me find it. Will you be that person?"

"But what about Mai? And Kai? And my clinic? I can't just leave!"

"I know. Mai will understand, and I hope Kai will also. As for your clinic I can find someone to assist you for the next two months until we leave. Then they could take over until we return. Please, I don't want my Uncle to die. Not yet..." he barely choked out a whisper, "...not ever..."

"Zuko?"

"Huh?" The Firelord had been so immersed in his thoughts he had not heard the girl speak.

"I said I will. I've come to love Iroh also, he is a good man," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>"I'll kill them! They. Will. DIE!"<em>

_"Calm child. All will happen in do times, but you must wait. Your moment will come."_

The six month old memory shot back into her head, she glared at the stone, "You better be right you old hag. You better be right!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**...**

**...**

Yay! I'm actually updating stuff! ^_^ Anyhu...question and answer time!

**Question:** Toph left Aang to join Jun?  
><strong>Answer:<strong>Yep. You gotta admit they are cool working together

**Question:** Iroh is sick?  
><strong>Answer:<strong>...Yes...he is an old man, but don't worry. I have plans for him.

**Question: **-snicker- Magical plant!

**Answer: **...you want Iroh to live don't you?...That's what i thought. -_-

**Question:** Who the hell are Kai, Jumi, and Iko?  
><strong>Answer:<strong> Just a few OCs...they really aren't important

**Question:** WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU! Why are Zuko and Mai engaged? Why did Toph leave Aang? WHYYYYY!  
><strong>Answer:<strong>I have not switched the pairings...just give it time and all will be explained.

**And now for the grand question:** Did Toph comment on the color of Aang's clothes? 0_o  
><strong>Answer:<strong>...I don't know what you're talking about...

By the way...I'm back in school now, and super busy, but don't worry! Updates shall come! For **Everything!**

~Darkangel0103


End file.
